


My One And Only

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotions, F/F, Girls Kissing, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Toko and Y/N had been friends for a long time, being each other's comfort when their home life became too much. But even then, Toko never told Y/N about her other personality in fear of her leaving.What will happen when Y/N walks in on a murder with the killer still at the scene?
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Reader, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Reader
Kudos: 76





	My One And Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marksfabulousbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/gifts).



> Requested by AO3 user Marksfabulousbutt
> 
> I changed the talent since I came up with something. I want to be clear that I did read up on Toko's backstory and I will try my best to make the trauma she received to shine through at times. I really hope you enjoy this, I tried my best. Love you, sis :,3
> 
> TW: Graphic depiction of a murder scene. It's Genocide Syo, what do you expect?
> 
> [Toko/Genocide Syo X Fem! Reader]

**Y/N's POV**

Toko and I'd been friends for a while. I knew about her situation at home and she knew about my hopping from one foster home to another.

My foster hopping took a toll on me and I turned to painting as a way of coping, much like Toko turned to novels. My talent was seen by Hope's Peak and I was scouted for the 78th class. I was scared to tell Toko because I didn't want her to think I would abandon her. But then she came to me, telling me she was going to Hope's Peak as well. The fact we both got scouted made me think it was fate.

I waited outside Toko's dorm room, who was taking her sweet time getting ready. I knew her hair took a while to braid since it was so long, but it seemed she was taking longer than usual. I knocked on the door to let her know I was there. "Toko?" "J-Just a minute!" Her stuttering voice spoke loudly.

A moment later, she opened the door with her nervous smile. I saw she was wearing the uniform from our old high school and looked at her confused. Hope's Peak wasn't that strict on uniforms, so we were allowed to wear what we wanted. But Toko always wore her uniform.

"I-I got b-b-blood on my other u-uniform." Ah, okay." That made sense. She must have started her period and she wasn't the biggest fan of blood either. She walked out of the dorm and closed the door. I then took her by the hand and pulled her toward the stairs to leave the building.

The dorms were about a block from the school building, so we had to walk a little to get to class. Some of our classmates passed by and waved at us, but Toko completely ignored them. She seemed out of it today. I placed my hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of whatever she was thinking.

"Hey, are you okay? I know you don't like the others, but you at least grumble at them when they say hello." She put an obvious fake smile on her face and nodded. "Y-Yeah! I'm f-fine." I raised my eyebrow, but didn't press further, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"You hungry? You didn't eat breakfast." I dug in my bag and pulled a granola bar out. She had a tendency to not eat, so I always packed a small something for her. She looked at the granola bar before timidly taking it from my hand. "Th-Thank you." She was blushing. The way she looked when she saw the food was so cute.

Okay, I admit it. I'd fallen for the writing prodigy. We'd known each other for so long and were our comfort when something happened at home. I was the one who gave her Kameko when I had to leave town for a bit. I remember how devastated she was when she couldn't bring her. But she said I made up for not having her stink bug.

I knew she didn't like me. Her past romantic experiences left a bad taste in her mouth and I could tell she wasn't into girls. She also had her eyes on the affluent progeny in our class. She always talked about him and how handsome he was, even though he clearly didn't like her back.

I was fine with just being friends with her if it meant I could stay by her side. She was happy to have a friend who understood her in a way no one else could. As long as I could see her smile, I didn't care what relationship we were in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very late at night when I walked out of the store with a bag of art supplies. I had run out of a paint color I needed for my final project and since it wasn't curfew yet, I made a quick trip to the store and grabbed what I need plus a few more.

The sun had gone down and stars accompanied the moon in the night sky. The other stores had their lights off, leaving only the street lamps to illuminate the streets.

I began walking along the sidewalk back toward the school. Curfew was soon and I didn't want to get in trouble with the head of security. That guy was such a hardass.

But as I walked along, I heard a scream from down an alley. Now, a normal person would have kept going or even ran for their life. But I was never a normal person.

Without much thought, I slowly walked down the alley as another scream rang out. As I turned the corner, the sight I laid my eyes on horrified me.

A young male in a Reserve Course uniform hung up in a crucified form on the wall. He had stab marks all over his torso and arms, blood oozing from them and staining his white shirt red, his face frozen in a terrified look. But what shocked me most was the person standing next to him. They had on a familiar purple uniform with their purple hair in braids and seemed to be laughing.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping, which the figure heard as they quickly turned and saw me. My eyes widened as I saw her face. She had red eyes and sharp teeth with her tongue hanging out, but I could still tell who it was. The face I'd grown to love.

She seemed to float over to me and I found that I couldn't move. Her face was mere inches from mine and had a smirk on it. "Well, lookie lookie what we have here. A witness." She looked me up and down before she realized something. "Wait, you're that girl!"

"Toko, what's going on, did you murder that guy?" Toko tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry, I'm not Toko, but I did murder him." A smirk then reappeared on her face and she laughed erotically. "You know, looking at you is really making me hot and bothered. And that means you have to die!"

I squeaked and took a step back, dropping the bag on my hand. She took a step toward me and we continued moving back until I hit the alley wall. "I don't even understand how you're making me horny, you're a girl! But, I don't make the rules." I closed my eyes and raised my arm.

She brought her scissors up and swung down, slicing my arm. I grabbed it with my free hand and cowered away, waiting for the inevitable. Nothing happened. When I opened an eye, I saw Toko had a look of concern. "That's weird. Even though you make me feel this way, I can't bring myself to kill you." I was about to ask what she meant, she sneezed.

When Toko opened her eyes, they were back to their beautiful grey, and when she saw me, she looked horrified. "Y-Y/N!" "Toko, are you back to normal?" She quickly looked behind her and saw the crucified body, growling loudly. "W-We have to get out of here b-before the police get here. Wrap your a-arm in your shirt and don't g-get your blood anywhere." She noticed my bag and picked it up, grabbing my uninjured arm and running out of the alley.

We didn't stop until we were in front of the dorm building. We were out of breath and my arm had stopped bleeding a bit. "Toko, what was that?! What just happened?!" She grumbled something under her breath before turning to me. "It was n-nothing. Just f-f-forget what you saw."

Toko tried to pull me into the building, but I didn't move. "Forget what I saw? Toko, there was a dead body! You confessed to killing that boy! I need an explanation!" "Y-You wouldn't get it!" "Try me! I'll understand if you tell me!" "Just sh-shut up!" She snapped, making me flinch. She'd never snapped at me before.

The prodigy clenched her teeth as she turned away, dropping my bag before walking into the building without me. I couldn't stop her. What was going on? What compelled her to kill that boy?

I knew I wasn't going to get my answer tonight. Grabbing my bag, I walked into the dorm, hoping I could talk to her about it tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toko began avoiding me.

Ever since that night, she hasn't spoken to me. She always left earlier so she wouldn't have to walk with me, she wouldn't look at me during class, and she always ran off somewhere at lunch.

As the bell ran for lunch, I looked back in time to see Toko run out of the classroom. I lowered my eyes and turned back, laying my head on my desk.

"Hey, L/N!" A peppy voice spoke, making me look up. I saw Asahina and Ogami standing next to my desk. I rarely spoke to them since I was always with Toko, so why were they here?

"Are you and Fukawa okay? We've noticed that you guys haven't talked in a while." I turned away and put my head on the desk. "It's none of your business." I heard Asahina huff and felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"We're only worried, L/N," Ogami said and Asahina nodded. I sighed and sat up, but didn't look at the two girls. "I just found something out about her and she's been avoiding me. I want to talk to her, but..." Asahina puffed her cheeks out and grabbed my hands in hers. "So you're just going to give up on your friendship?!" I knew Asahina was always cheerful and tried to encourage others, but I'd never actually experience it.

"I've heard you two have been friends since even before you came to this school! She's avoiding you, so what? You shouldn't give up on her so soon without talking it out. If you guys can't come to an agreement, that's fine, but you have to try first!" I was never one for pep-talks, but something about Asahina's was enough to psyche me up.

I nodded and got out of my seat. "You're right, I can't give up on her, not yet! Thank you, Hina!" I ran out of the classroom, hearing the swimmer cheer for me as I left.

The school didn't care if we went to class or not, so I skipped my afternoon classes. I instead spent that time in my dorm room, using my Ultimate Painter skills to make a drawing for Toko. It was a little over the top for a simple art piece, but it was going to be a special one.

I wasn't about to let years of friendship go down the drain. I needed to talk to her about this, find out what happened that night. I won't give up, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in front of Toko's dorm with the envelope in my skirt pocket. It was after school and I knew Toko always went straight to her room as soon as she could to work on her next story. I was going to get her to talk. I only hoped I could mend our friendship.

The door to the stairs opened and my head snapped over to see Toko. She had her head down as she sped walked toward her dorm, though, she stopped as soon as my shoes were in her line of sight. She lifted her head enough to look at me over the edge of her glasses. She was wearing the normal Hope's Peak uniform, though she always complained the skirt was too short, so she wore a modified one another student made for her. She looked so cute.

I quickly shook those thoughts away. Now's not the time to be a lesbian, Y/N.

"Y-Y/N, what a-are you doing here?" The prodigy stuttered. Though, I'm sure she already knew why I was here. "Can we talk? Please?" She huffed. "There's n-nothing to talk about." She unlocked her dorm room and was about to open the door, but I placed my hand on hers, making her stop.

"Toko, I don't want you to keep running from me. Please, even if you think I won't understand, explain in a way you think I will." She looked at me with a disapproving look. She then looked down both ends of the hallway. "F-Fine. But not here." I removed my hand and allowed her to open the door.

I'd been in her room before and it was just as I remembered. A desk with scattered papers and an opened laptop was in front of the window and a bookshelf filled with books was next to it. Her bed was neatly made and her floor was clean too. I removed my shoes and sat next to Toko on the bed.

She began biting her thumbnail, trying to figure out the best way of going about this. "Y-You know about th-the situation at home and h-how I began reading a-a-and writing books b-because of that, right?" I nodded. "Well, the b-books weren't enough. My t-trauma was too much and split into a wh-whole new personality. M-My condition is called D-Dissociative Identity Disorder. Wh-When I sneeze or f-faint, I turn into...h-her."

I gasped softly and put my hand over my mouth. I knew her mothers were terrible people and her father never cared, but to think it was so bad that another personality was created. "So why is the other you a murder?" "Th-that I don't know. I just k-know she kills men w-we find handsome."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't cower away. "Y-You know the serial killer G-Genocide Syo?" My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. "You're Genocide Syo?" She nodded, not looking me in the eye. "Remember that b-boy that moved to Sh-Shikoku? Sh-she killed him and I th-think that's what caused h-her love for m-m-murder."

"I-I get it now i-if you're too s-scared to be around me. I kn-knew this would happen o-one day." Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the girl. She seemed surprised, but she didn't make a move to push me or hug me back. "I would never leave you just because of this. Your family was horrible, I know that. You need someone to be there for you and I want to be that person."

I pulled away for a second and smiled while looking at her shocked face. "I want to see your smiling face. And I shouldn't be in danger since I'm not a boy." "Th-that's true."

I remembered the other reason I was here. I reached into my pocket and pulled the envelope out. "I'm not a writer like you, so I drew this for you. I hope my message comes across." Toko looked at me before taking the envelope and opening it, unfolding the paper.

It was a simple sketch, but it was of me talking with Toko with hearts around my head and a blush on my face. The message was supposed to be how I felt around her, how happy I was when I talked with her. It was my version of a love confession.

"Y-Y/N..." "If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I know you have your eye on Togami too. But I hope we can still be friends." She didn't answer as a tear fell from her eye and onto the paper. "Toko?" She looked up at me with a blush. "C-Can I ask if S-Syo said anything weird t-to you?"

I thought that was a weird question, but I tried to think back. When I remembered she said _that_ , my face turned bright red. "She said I made her hot and bothered. She also said that even though I made her feel that way, she wasn't going to kill me." Toko smiled softly.

"Syo and I d-don't share memories, b-but we share emotions for the s-same people. By h-her saying you made her f-feel that way, it m-m-meant we both think you're p-pretty. S-she also didn't k-kill you, so my f-f-feelings for you were shining through." My face turned a darker red as she confessed. I could see her face was turning red too.

"I like you, Y-Y/N. You s-stood by me wh-when no one else d-did. I only l-liked Togami because I-I thought he was cute." She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eye. "B-B-But you're the one I w-want to be with." Tears began to well in my eyes as I leaned in and kissed her, her kissing back.

She liked me. No, she loved me. I was so happy. I wanted to stay like this forever, but humans needed oxygen to live. I pulled away, but only enough to look her in the eyes. She had begun crying as well and I wiped a tear away with my thumb.

"I will help you in any way I can. I'll be here no matter what." Toko giggled. "I kn-know you will, Y/N."

Toko had a disorder that made her have a split personality. It just so happened that personality was a serial killer. But it wasn't her fault. It was the world she was born into that made Genocide Syo.

I won't deny the existence of Syo. But I will help to make it better for Toko to control her. It was the least I could do for the person I love. Because I do. I really love Toko. And I'll be there for her until I take my dying breath


End file.
